Completing The Final Form!
Story Jon and Nate are having a Pokemon battle on the battlefield at the back of the Pokemon Center. Nate has his Raichu out while Jon has this Typhlosion out. ''' Jon: Flamethrower! Nate: Thunderbolt! '''The two moves collide. Maria: Both Raichu and Typhlosion are strong. Ryan and Anthony walk in seeing Jon and Nate having a battle. Jon: Now, Shadow Claw! Typhlosion runs towards Raichu using Shadow Claw. Nate: Volt Tackle! Raichu runs towards Typhlosion using Volt Tackle. The two Pokemon collide and an explosion occurs. When the smoke cloud disperses, Raichu is unable to battle. Nate returns Raichu. Nate: That was a good battle. Jon: Sure was. Typhlosion sees Quilladin, Ryan and Anthony and tells Jon. Jon: Ryan. Soon, they are all in the Pokemon Center talking while Nurse Joy heals up Typhlosion and Raichu. Maria: So who are you? Anthony: I’m Anthony. Kyle: I’m Kyle, and this is my sister Maria. Jon: Hi, I’m Jon. How have you been Ryan? Ryan: I’ve been alright. Well, aside from two others from Team Rocket trying to raid the Pokeball Factory while I was there, resulting in an injured leg. But other than that, it’s been okay. Made a new friend as well. He brings out Delphox. Delphox: Del! Ryan: I mean, in the sense that I’ve gained her trust. The group suddenly hears the sound of running footsteps. Ryan turns. Ryan/???: You! It’s Lilly, the trainer Ryan and Chespin had battled before parting with Jon. Lilly: I knew I recognized you! You were the one who embarrassed me in front of all those spectators! Ryan: I'' didn’t do anything! ''You ''were too cocky and let your guard down! Not to mention I won our battle fair and square. '''Both rivals snarl at each other.' Maria: Well, that could be a problem. Nate: You don’t say. Kyle: What other Pokemon do you have now Ryan? Ryan: Freed that Lapras I caught when we last met. Aside from that, nothing’s really changed. Jon: My team’s had a bit of a roster change. An announcement from Nurse Joy tells Jon and Nate that their Typhlosion and Raichu are all healed. Jon and Nate collect them. Anthony: May we see your Pokemon? Jon: Sure! Jon sends out Typhlosion, Duosion, Noivern, Fletchinder, Phantump and Frogadier. Ryan: Oh! Seeing Typhlosion just reminded me of this! You know that ‘special power’ you and Typhlosion share Jon? Delphox and I have it as well! Delphox can become Ryan-Delphox! Nate: I forgot to tell you Jon. Maria: So Ryan has the same power you do. Kyle: This would be great to see in a battle. Before Jon can ask Ryan, there is an explosion outside. Jon returns all his Pokemon. Everyone runs outside and see a lot of people in red suits. Maria: Not them again! Ryan: Are they with Team Rocket, like Mike and Missy? Bit of a dumb question, I know, but I’m not that familiar with them as you three are. Jon: No, they are Team Flare. Two Team Flare commanders walk up to them. It’s Celosia and Bryony. Celosia: Of course you have to be here! Bryony: That doesn’t matter. He won’t be able to stop us from reaching our ultimate goal. Maria: You guys will never stop searching for Z will you! Celosia: Nope. Celosia sends out Drapion and Manectric and Bryony sends out Bisharp and Liepard. The 20 odd grunts send out Skorupi, Houndour, Poochyena, Pawniard and Sneasel. Ryan: I don’t know what you mean by ‘Z’, but whatever it is, I’m not stepping aside and letting you thugs get it! Pumpkaboo and Delphox step up and stand beside Ryan. The brunette then brings out Froakie and Vivillon. Ryan: Everyone, I know it’s risky, but if we’re going to save whatever these goons are looking for, we’re gonna have to give it all we’ve got! The five Pokemon nod in understanding. Ryan: Delphox, Hyperbeam! Froakie, Water Pledge! Delphox fires Hyperbeam in the direction of Drapion and Manectric, while Froakie sends three pillars of water in the direction of the 20 grunts and their Pokemon. Celosia: Attack! All the Pokemon attack. The grunts Pokemon use Dark Pulse, Manectric uses Thunderbolt and Drapion uses Sludge Bomb. The moves cancel out but Sludge Bomb and Thunderbolt hit Froakie, Vivillon and Pumpkaboo. Maria: There are too many Pokemon. Jon: Then help out. Maria, Kyle, Nate, Lilly and Anthony. Take care of the Grunts Pokemon. Ryan and I will take care of Celosia and Bryony. Nate: Right! The five trainers go and fight the Grunts Pokemon off screen. Jon: Typhlosion, Noivern, I need you! Jon sends out Typhlosion and Noivern. Jon: Dragon Pulse and Flamethrower! Noivern uses Dragon Pulse and Typhlosion uses Flamethrower towards Manectric and Drapion. Celosia: Cross Poison! Drapion uses Cross Poison and cancels out both Dragon Pulse and Flamethrower. Jon: They have increased in power since last time. Ryan: So has Delphox...kind of. ‘Secret Weapon’! Delphox fires Ember/Psybeam in the direction of the two Pokemon. Bryony: Stone Edge! Bisharp uses Stone Edge, which blocks the Ember/Psybeam attack. Ryan: Quilladin and Pumpkaboo, both of you use Leech Seed! Quilladin and Pumpkaboo both use Leech Seed, which ensnares both opposing Pokemon, and begins to drain energy. Celosia: Toxic! Drapion uses Toxic and melts the Leech Seed. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Noivern uses Dragon Pulse and the move hits Liepard. Celosia: Argh! Make the numbers short! Drapion uses Pin Missile, Manectric uses Thunderbolt, Bisharp uses Stone Edge, and Liepard uses Hyper Beam. The four moves combine and hit all of Ryan’s Pokemon apart from Quilladin and Delphox. Noivern is also hit. The hit Pokemon are unable to battle. Ryan returns Froakie, Vivillon, and Pumpkaboo. Jon returns Noivern. Jon: This is annoying! Bryony: You always get in our way, now you never will again! Typhlosion’s eyes turn red. Ryan: What the? Jon: Let’s go, straight forwards to the finish line! A big fiery vortex engulfs Typhlosion, which then turns into a fiery bubble. The bubble is pretty clear now, with star symbol being visible on Jon-Typhlosion’s chest, similar to Jon’s shirt. Jon: Ready Ryan? Ryan: Oh yeah! You ready Delphox? Delphox: Del! The orb of fire surrounds Delphox, and she turns into Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: Use ‘Secret Weapon’ Jon: Use Flamethrower! Both Fire Types send their attacks in the direction of Team Flare. Bryony: Stone Edge Celosia: Thunderbolt The two Pokemon attack cancelling out Ryan-Delphox and Jon-Typhlosion’s moves. Bryony: Now, Stone Edge and Hyper Beam! Celosia: Thunderbolt and Sludge Bomb! The Pokemon attack and the move hits Jon-Typhlosion and Ryan-Delphox, causing a lot of damage, and causing some pain to both trainers. Jon: Argh! Bryony: Hyper Beam and Stone Edge! Liepard uses Hyper Beam and Bisharp uses Stone Edge and the moves hit Ryan-Delphox, which surprised Jon as he thought it was going towards Jon-Typhlosion. Ryan takes some of the pain that Ryan-Delphox took. Jon: These guys are not playing around. Celosia: Of course we aren’t. Jon: You have improved a lot since we last met. Bryony: You will be defeated. Stone Edge! Bisharp uses Stone Edge towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon thrusts his right arm in the direction of Bisharp and Typhlosion copies the exact movement. Focus Blast and Stone Edge cancel each other out. Jon: Ryan, you need to use both Quilladin and Delphox. Ryan: What!? But-. Bryony: Stone Edge and Hyper Beam! Celosia: Cross Poison and Thunderbolt! The four moves head towards Quilladin, Ryan-Delphox and Jon-Typhlosion, but the three Pokemon dodge. Maria and Kyle re-join Jon and Ryan, while Nate, Anthony and Lily take care of the remaining Grunts. Maria: So you accessed the Jon-Typhlosion form again. An Absol jumps in from somewhere in front of Bisharp, Manectric, Liepard and Drapion. Kyle: Don’t we know that Absol? Joe walks up to them. Jon: Joe! Joe: Status? Bryony: Trouble. There’s no information. Celosia: But we are having to fight these people. Joe: I see. Joe presses his Key Stone and Absol mega evolves. Jon: Joe? What are you doing? Joe: I’m a member of Team Flare! Jon, Maria and Kyle look in shock. A beeping is heard from Kyle’s back pack. He opens it up and sees its the device Nate and Professor Sycamore gave him to monitor Jon-Typhlosion. Kyle: It’s off the charts. Jon (angry): You work for Team Flare?! Jon is looking at Joe with a disappointed look and also an angry one. Jon (angry): Why would you lower yourself to their level?! I thought you were a friend! The fiery bubble around Typhlosion disappears and a fire Shuriken forms on its back. The true form of Jon-Typhlosion can now be seen. Jon-Typhlosion has two mini volcanoes on his shoulders, a fire shuriken on his back, the star symbol on its chest and the top part of its head being blue and blond. Maria: Whoa! Ryan: What the-!? Jon is standing there still, unable to move or anything. Inside Jon and Typhlosion’s head, they are in an old town. Jon: Where are we? Typhlosion shrugs. They see an old man with a Typhlosion. There is a female trainer with a Gallade. Female: You are worthless! The old man’s Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery bubble, which quickly turns into a fire shuriken on its back. Man: You will never understand the bond between Pokemon. Shuriken Blaze! The Man’s Typhlosion grabs the fire shuriken and then throws is at Gallade. The vision stops, leaving Jon and Jon-Typhlosion in darkness. Jon: Shuriken Blaze? Is that your new power? Typhlosion: Phlosion. Jon: Yeah. But for now, let’s get back and help Ryan and everyone stop Team Flare! Back to the battle with Team Flare. Bryony, Celosia and Joe are looking at Ryan. Maria: What is up with you Jon. Ryan: I’m not giving up! Team Flare, hear this! My name is Ryan McCrimmon, and I’m a trainer from Vaniville Town! I treat my Pokemon with respect, as equals! And I know that you’re not getting whatever you’re searching for as long as my friends, both human and Pokemon, and I are here to stand in your way! Without Ryan realising it, Mega Absol is in front of Ryan-Delphox and hits it with Night Slash, which is super effective, leaving Ryan-Delphox a bit weak. Then, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb and Thunderbolt head towards Ryan-Delphox, with Ryan knowing that Delphox won’t be able to take all four hits at once. Ryan-Delphox braces for the impact, and an explosion happens. Ryan: DELPHOX, NO! When the dust clears, Jon-Typhlosion is there with his hands out, having blocked the attack. Maria: Jon! Jon: Sorry for worrying you guys. Joe: You may have gotten the final form of Jon-Typhlosion, but you have no real power against us. Jon: I’ve just learnt something. Show them. Shuriken Blaze! Jon reaches for his back and Typhlosion copies. Jon-Typhlosion grabs the fire shuriken and launches it at Liepard, Manectric, Bisharp and Drapion. The move hits them, causing all four Pokemon to fly into the air and then smash into the battlefield. The four Pokemon get up, feeling the damage from the attack. The fire shuriken reforms on Jon-Typhlosion’s back. Kyle: Whoa! Ryan: That was awesome! Delphox, ready to jump in!? Ryan-Delphox: Delphox! Ryan: Hyper Beam! Ryan-Delphox fires Hyper Beam in the direction of Liepard, Manectric, Bisharp and Drapion. The move hits Liepard and Manectric and knocks them out, while Drapion and Bisharp dodge the attack. Celosia returns Manectric while Bryony returns Liepard. Joe: Dark Pulse! Jon: Focus Blast! Mega Absol uses Dark Pulse, but Jon-Typhlosion cancels it out with Focus Blast. Celosia: Cross Poison! Bryony: Stone Edge! Drapion uses Cross Poison and Bisharp uses Stone Edge. The moves hit Ryan-Delphox and Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: I’ve had enough of this! Ryan: Hmm...Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Jon: Strongest attack! Ryan: Exactly! Delphox, ‘Secret Weapon’, now! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Both Pokemon launch their attacks at Drapion, Bisharp and Mega Absol, hitting their mark. When the smoke cloud disperses, all three of their Pokemon are unable to battle. Joe: We need to retreat! Joe throws down a smoke bomb and all of Team Flare disappear. Anthony, Nate and Lilly rejoin Jon, Ryan, Maria and Kyle. Nate: Seems like Team Flare aren’t stopping. Ryan: At least we stopped them for now. That’s all that matters. Ryan-Delphox turns back into Delphox. Both she and Ryan suddenly start swaying woozily. Ryan (annoyed): Oh no, here we go again. Sure enough, both Ryan and Delphox faint. Jon-Typhlosion goes back to normal. Jon: Nate, help me with Ryan. Nate and Jon carry Ryan to the Pokemon Center. After a long time, Ryan wakes up. Everyone is there. Ryan: That was brutal. But like I said, if Team Flare weren’t stopped, at least we hindered them a little. He stands up, turning to look at Jon. Ryan: Jon, can I talk to you? Alone? Jon: Um, sure. Jon and Ryan walk over to the window. Jon: What’s up? Ryan: Have you and Typhlosion ever had any problems with your ability? Ever since I found out about Ryan-Delphox, I’ve been worried about the implications. Like, if we run the risk of killing ourselves or Typhlosion and Delphox. Or both. Jon: We won’t kill our Pokemon. At first when I discovered Jon-Typhlosion, nothing happened. But later on after sometimes accessing the form, I have lost consciousness, had loss of breath and sometimes couldn’t control the power which lead to me becoming unconscious. But today, we controlled it. Ryan: Oh, cool. Thanks for being willing to talk. I feel a lot better now. Jon: No problem. Jon and Ryan go back over to Maria, Anthony, Kyle, Nate and Lilly. Nate: I’ve got to get going. Need to help professor Sycamore at the lab. Jon: Okay. Thanks for cheering me on and helping me get my seventh Gym Badge. Nate waves then leaves the Pokemon Center. Maria: Shall we head off tomorrow Jon? Jon: Don’t see why not. Unless Ryan has something he wants to do. Ryan: Nah, I need some sleep. Though, you might want to stay and watch my gym battle before you leave. Jon: Sure. Anthony: Then after the gym battle, can I battle you Jon? I want to know how you deliver your power. Kyle: Why not have a Tag Team Battle. Maria: So, tomorrow we watch Ryan’s gym battle against Olympia and then you guys can have a tag battle. Jon: Seems good to me. Good luck with Olympia. Ryan: Thanks. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon and Ryan crossed paths again, and began to talk about their time since they last met. However, Team Flare caused chaos in Anistar City. But with the help of our heroes, Team Flare were stopped. And, Jon has controlled his Jon-Typhlosion form. Now, after a good night's sleep, everyone is going to watch Ryan’s gym battle against Olympia. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Ryan McCrimmon Anthony Lilly Team Flare * Grunts x20 * Celosia * Bryony * Joe Pokemon Jon * Noivern * Duosion * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion * Frogadier * Phantump * Fletchinder Ryan * Froakie * Quilladin * Vivillon * Pumpkaboo * Delphox ↔ Ryan-Delphox Team Flare * Manectric * Drapion * Absol * Liepard * Bisharp